


Story of My Life

by mimizmd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Undertale/DeltaRune, Universe Alteration, Universe Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizmd/pseuds/mimizmd
Summary: (Frisk is a 14 y/o female) Frisk has been in a group home for almost 6 years. Someday, she'll have to move on, alone. Then, on the day her class takes a field trip to Mt. Ebbot, she decides to take a detour. A (alternate retelling?) universe of Undertale through the pacifist route. Main focus will be Frisk Sans... Papyrus and some of the others. Rated T for now.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am willing to take criticism. Please do not discriminate. Being shy, Frisk wouldn't speak very much anyway. Action speaks louder than words, they say. I'll probably start with the saving of everyone, go from there and see an idea I made up with my husband come into light (A Frans idea)... I don't know, what do you guys think?

**Prologue**

* * *

There was a time, so very long ago, humans coincided with monsters. There was a time of peace when even monsters taught humans magic, but not all monsters and humans were kind. Some tales say that a powerful monster had absorbed a human soul and claimed to become a god among all living things. Together, monsters and humans fought against this tyrannical abomination. Many humans and monsters were eradicated, but finally the so called god who they called Serattos was defeated. After such a time, the humans were in constant fear. They now knew that monsters could absorb their soul and become a god. And as the tale goes, war broke out among them. After the long tiring battle, the monsters retreated into the caves of the mountain which we now call Mt. Ebbot. The human leaders who recognized the kindness of monsters decided to banish these monsters within the mountain and seal them away from the outside world. Some had disagreed with the decision but the leaders reminded them that it was in order to prevent another "god" from being created.

After a time, humans began to fear something else. Something that still had a connection to the monsters, those who wielded magic. The ones who were not able to learn magic had discussed amongst themselves. Whose was to say the ones who wielded magic could not do the same as the monsters? Thus another war began. Most of the magic users had dwindled. Some who survived, kept on surviving by not showing or teaching magic to those they did not find trustworthy. After many centuries, no one could tell nor care who was wizard and who was not. The stories had become legend. But every now and again, a child would be born. One that had a strong connection to this "magic". A "special" child has eyes that glow whenever they were to use magic. The color of one's eye, however, would vary. For humans, they carried with them seven traits. Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice and Determination. The strongest trait among them is determination. The color of determination is red while...

* * *

_This says I'm some kind of wizard? That's absurd._  I closed the book my mother gave me when I turned 8. To others, my eyes were not the only thing wrong with me. I get bullied a lot. I am actually quite shy. I don't talk much... I'm bigger than other girls my age. Hell, I've been mistaken for a boy once. Instinctively, I narrow my eyes and put my head down, so maybe no one notices me. When I am noticed... no matter how much I get hit, how much name calling, I never fight back. My mother, before she died, told me "Carry kindness and mercy in your heart. Show it to everyone, even to those who are rude to you, because you are better than they are. You can do better. I believe in you." My mother's smile, the one thing I remember most.

My parents died a little after I turned 8… almost 6 years. It's been a slow crawl, but eventually I'll become an adult and leave this group home to become part of the blood flow of society. I'll be living in some facility for about 3 months until I am able to have a steady job...  _I don't know if I can do it..._  I look through the windowpane, out into the cloud filled sky to get my mind off of it.  _It's so beautiful... I wish it would rain more. I wonder if it will rain tomorrow, during the field trip my class is taking._  We'll be taking a tour around Mt. Ebbot to hear the legend and stuff like that… I guess that's why I just started thinking about it.  _Maybe… maybe, I'll check out and see if this legend has some truth to it._  I smile a little.  _It could be exciting._

* * *

**On the day of the tour:**

_I… didn't think it was actually going to be a hiking tour. I thought we were going to ride on some bus. This, kind of sucks..._  I stop to take a breather. Since I'm in the back of the class, I always choose to do so, they didn't stop, I didn't need them to. Suddenly I see a faded walkway to my right. It looks like it leads up to the top? I look back to the class, and back again. Curiosity has gotten the better of me. I look around to see if anyone sees me.  _No one_ , I thought, obviously. I climb over the Iron Gate and proceed onto the faded walkway. After a while, I almost gave up. I looked around once more before deciding to head back. That's when I spotted a cave. The faded walkway looks like it goes in that direction. I approach with caution.  _Don't want a bear to jump out and get me..._  It was a big opening though. When I came to the entrance, I gasped, seeing a gigantic hole in the ground. I inspect it by getting ever so close.  _I wonder how deep it is. It's so dark._  Curiosity slaked, I begin to turn around to head back. Suddenly, my foot gets caught. I scream as I fall backwards into the dark hole.


	2. Months Later

**Months Later**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Months have passed since I helped free the monsters from the Underground. I volunteered to be the Ambassador for all the monsters. I may be young, but I will do whatever I can to help the monsters live in peace amongst humans once again. For now though, it seems I will only represent and testify on all the monster's behalf towards those whom will give them trails and either fight or help them receive rights in order to coexist. While I do that, I'm going to Monster High... Sans idea, but Toriel loved it. She is still trying to become certified through human means, but she still teaches the monster kids and I. Since Toriel fired Alphys from being a scientist, she has hired her to be the middle school teacher. I asked Toriel to at least give her another chance. Undyne also helped in the persuasion. Undyne, along with the dogs, have been appointed as the police force of our new small town. Before he renounced the thrown, Asgore named the town "New Home Town"... Yep. As we all assumed. LOL.

Today I plan to make someone's day, the best day of his life...

* * *

"Papyrus." He turns to see Frisk lightly smiling. He smiles back as he waits patiently for Frisk to continue.

"As Ambassador to all monster kind, I hereby dub you as 'The Ambassador's Personal Royal Guard'." Papyrus's eyes widen.

"A… R-ROYAL GUARD?" Frisk nods with a big smile. Papyrus responds with tears and eyes a glow. Then he grabs Frisk and gives her a big hug. Frisk is breathless but smiles laughing breathlessly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M FINALLY A ROYAL GUARD… WAIT A MINUTE, IS IT JUST ME?"

"You are the captain now Papyrus, you can appoint any other person to be my personal royal guard, if you like." Frisk reassures him with a gentle smile.

"JUST ONE OTHER? AND IT CAN BE ANYONE I CHOOSE?"

"I leave it up to you 'Captain'." Frisk salutes him still smiling. Papyrus's eyes sparkle again before seriously saluting Frisk with a smile of his own.

"TONIGHT WE SHALL CELEBRATE WITH SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus claims as he makes it a point with his finger as if it is an idea he just come up with. "WITH EXTRA MEATBALLS!" He then takes out his phone and uses it. "LADY ASGORE!" Suddenly a shout comes across the phone like a roar. "MY APOLOGIZES, MISS TORIEL." He began nervously this time. "I WOULD LIKE TO BE ALLOWED TO SET UP A PARTY IN CELEBRATION OF ME FINALLY BECOMING A ROYAL GUARD." He nods before looking disappointed. "OH RIGHT, THE NEW MAYOR. THANK YOU MISS TORIEL. I HAVE FORGOTTEN. ANYWAY, IF I AM ABLE, I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU AND FRISK TO THE PARTY." He nodded again, but this time, he smiled. "THAT'S WONDERFUL! LET US HOPE LADY ASGO- MISS TORIEL!" He nervously chuckled. "GOODBYE". He sighed in relief. "I DON'T KNOW WHY IT IS EASIER TO CALL HER LADY ASGORE... " He looked worried before looking back to Frisk. "ANYWAY, NEXT STOP, CITY HALL! GOODBYE HUMAN!" Papyrus turned away from Frisk and started marching. Frisk giggled.

"See you later, Papyrus."

"so, you gave paps a good ending after all." Frisk knew that voice, thus did not turn to it's owner.

"Yep. I'm just glad to have any control over it."

"What are you talking about, kid?" Frisk thought that Sans would never believe her. Sure he knew about the other timelines, at least she thinks this Sans does. Sans always seemed to know more than what he claimed. Although, he would never figure that Frisk was never truly in control until they all came out from underground. Thanks to Toriel, as she was holding Frisk's hand to lead her down the mountain, Frisk began to feel the control waver. It was a relief. She even started crying enough for Toriel to hear. Toriel stopped and bent down to Frisk's level to see what was the matter, but Frisk only cried until she passed out in Toriel's arms.

"...You wouldn't understand."

"heh, try me kid." She figured he would say something to that effect, but right now all she felt was anger and sadness. She wanted to get away from Sans. Ever since she saw him and... No, she didn't want to think about it. Besides, Sans never got to actually know the  **real** Frisk. It was always that person named "Chara". Reluctantly, this "Chara" chose a pacifist's route. Frisk was grateful because when Frisk was able to be in control again, it was usually while she slept. And while she slept, nightmares of different timelines would come across in her dreams. The ones she decided to call the "genocide runs". They would come in pieces. They would come to her before a battle she would later face. It showed her the different choices she could make. No, not her... but "Chara". Most of them were horrid. She could never see herself do that to the monsters she has come to love.

One of the cruelest timelines was when "Chara" killed  _only_  Papyrus. Then there was the one where Paps was the king of the underground. To have such an innocent monster become the new bringer of death to human kind... But... there were those times when "Chara" would hesitate before killing Papyrus. "Chara" played along with Pap by showing him mercy... that was, until. When he spared us. It felt like it was taking "Chara" forever to move. That was when I suddenly felt control. I immediately hovered my hand over to mercy. But then a voice, no louder than a whisper, began tempting me. "Come on, aren't you at least a bit curious? We can always reset."

"I know you hate me, Sans... You've always hated me. Well... not me, but. It might as well be me." Sans didn't respond. He stood still while his lightened pupils dimmed in his sockets. "Even though I... I believe I've never killed anyone, the other timelines said otherwise." Sans sockets were now completely blackened. "Only until I came down the mountain, did I actually feel free again." Frisk looked over to Sans. His expression unchanged. Frisk sadly smiled before she turned and walked away from him, leaving him to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if this sounds interesting enough to keep going and I'll extend the chapter, if I get enough responses that is. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will NOT pair Frisk with Sans until she is of legal age in which is acceptable to the (american) human race. Not that I accept pedophiles, but... it's complicated. I was a teenager once, and not a normal one obviously. Anyway, hope you enjoy...


End file.
